


Ebony's Secret <--- may change at a later date

by princessbarb21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbarb21/pseuds/princessbarb21
Summary: In between keeping her social status a secret and dealing with jealous fan girls, will our heroine ever be able to see either of the popular rich twins that she is betrothed to, as more than a friend before she graduates?





	Ebony's Secret <--- may change at a later date

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as word count practice before Camp NaNoWriMo started, so this may or may not be continued. I decided to upload it anyway.

  
The poor, the comfortable and the rich, all people with their own set of problems. It is said that many girls in the low and middle class, dream of having so much money they don't have to worry about anything, believing the rich have it easy. Of course, there are some rich people that liked throwing around their money and power for the sake of it, but not one girl, who lives the life of the rich, but hides it from most. She knows all too well, the downside to having more money than you know what to do with...

I bite my lip and force myself to take a seat, resisting the urge to say something, as I walk into my classroom. One thing I hate about going to school is, the gossiping girls. Especially a particular group of girls, who have made their own fan club dedicating themselves to the twins, Rex and Ryan; the most popular guys in the school, and my childhood best friends.I have to admit, myself, that they are very attractive, but looks aren't what are most important. At least that's my opinion.  
However, attractiveness isn't the only thing that draws girls to them; it's money. They are incredibly rich, like myself, and chose to go to an ordinary school, rather than a prestigious one for rich kids.  
Very few know that I am rich, which is how I like to keep it. But the downfall of that, is, other girls become angry and jealous, just because I'm friends with the boys. Both Rex and Ryan are always offering to get them to stop hassling me; but I always tell them no, because it would just make it worse, and it's nothing I can't handle on my own.  
Honestly, it must be great to be clueless about the problems that come with being rich, especially if you come from a high class family. This thought causes a sigh to escape, unfortunately, grabbing the attention of the leader of they boy's fan club Narissa.  
"What do you have to sigh about, Ebony? It isn't like YOU have anything to worry about, especially since you can run to Rex and Ryan, to solve all your problems," she says snarkily, lifting and throwing some of her chest length, straight brown hair over her shoulder, her face scowling at me in disgust.  
I bite my lip to keep from laughing, she looks even uglier when she's scowling at me.  
" Aw, what's the matter, Ebony? Are you about to cry?" Her lips twist into a smirk, her light green eyes daring me to talk back to her,and I almost let slip a snicker, but only just manage to hold it back.  
"No, I'm trying not to laugh at your ugliness. I kind of feel sorry for you, it is because of that ugly personality of yours, that the boys don't pay much attention to you." I pause, swallowing the laughter about to bubble up, and escape from my lips, seeing the l angry look on her face, before adding,"You can hide behind your pretty face and your sweeet innocent act, all you want, but they see right through you." Yes. I know it isn't very mature, but even I get to the point where just ignoring her isn't enough.  
I can be just as, if not more nasty than she is. If I wanted to, I could quite easily get her expelled, just a few words to the principal, and she's out. Fortunately for her, I'll never stoop that low, unless it's a matter of life and death. I doubt she'd actually be any threat, but one can never know. Underestimating a girl can be a big mistake.  
Just as she looks like she's about to slap me, Rex and Ryan enter the classroom. Both boys instantly notice the tension in the room, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch, and wait to see what would happen next. Noticing this, the scheming little bitch turned on the crocodile tears, and runs over to the boys, crying into Rex's chest.  
" Rex! Ryan! S-She said that I'm ugly, and that you'd never take any notice of me because of it! She's horrible! She's always mean to me!"  
I roll my emerald green eyes, and shrug my shoulder, as both boys lock their blue eyes on me, questioningly. I tuck a strand of my black, shoulder length, bobbed hair, behind my ear, not caring in the least.  
" I basically pointed out the truth, your ugly personality shows through your pretty face, and they see through that. If you hadn't started with your bullshit jealousy, I wouldn't have said anything," I say, stating the facts. I don't see any point in covering it up, even though Rex and Ryan would believe me. I see no merit in being dishonest.  
Of course, the little bitch throws me a discreet glare, before continuing her facade.  
"I didn't say anything to her! She just hates me because she's jealous!"  
The boys frown, and Rex gently moves her away from him.  
"Ebony doesn't say things like that, without a reason, Narissa. If you're going to continue to lie, you're only hurting yourself. " He pauses for a moment, thinking, then adds in a lightly scolding tone towards me, "However, Ebony, that was a bit much, don't you think?"I shrug, uncaring, not bothering to say anything. I know he's only doing it for show. After all, not saying anything to scold me, would earn me even more ire from their fan girls. Narissa scowls, unimpressed, her act didn't work, so she storms over to her seat, plonking down ungracefully into it with a huff, puffing out her cheeks.  
I hold in another snicker, not wanting to escalate things. With everything over for now, everyone else returns to what they were doing, Rex and Ryan taking their own seats, which happen to be either side of me. Not by choice, they were placed there by the form teacher. She didn't want to have them near their fan girls, as that would cause disruption to her female students attention.Just as they sit down, the bell rings,and our form teacher walks in, calling for our attention.  
She then starts calling out everyone's names in alphabetic order, ticking off those that are here, and putting a cross next to those that aren't. After roll call, the bell rings again, informing us that we all have five minutes to get to our first class. First class, math. Not my favourite subject, but an important one. At least my two best friends will be with me.  
"So, what happened this morning?" Ryan asks me, as we sit down at a table in the cafeteria, for morning tea break.  
"Oh, just the usual. It's nothing to worry about, she just heard me sigh, and came up to me to ask why, and made sure to point out that I can't have anything to worry about, because I can run to you guys." I reply, before taking a bite of my salad and ham sandwich.  
Ryan blinks, and looks at me as if he didn't believe that was all, raising his brow inquisitively. "Annnnd?" He asks, pushing for more information. Not wanting to talk with my mouth full, I finish chewing and swallowing before continuing. " I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, she looked so ridiculous looking down on me with a disgusted scowl and daring look in her eyes." I took another bite, to purposely drag things out, as I really didn't want to tell them anything more, but I knew if I didn't, they'd keep bugging me.  
"She thought I was going to cry, and I couldn't help but take the bait and say something." I add, after finishing. My emerald green eyes light up in amusement.  
"I see... well, I suppose she's been provoking you a lot, so you were bound to bite sometime." Rex says sighing, then adds," Though did you really have to stoop so low as to say that? "  
"Come on, Rex, can you honestly blame her? She has to deal with these girls, who say way worse than she did to her, all the time. Honestly, I would have said the same thing." Ryan says, sticking up for me.  
"Ryan, it's fine, Rex is right, it wasn't very mature of me. Anyway, it's over and done with, don't worry about it. At least Narissa and her ass-kissing followers aren't targeting girls who can't take their harassment, the same as I do. "  
Ryan snickers at 'ass-kissing' earning a dirty look from Rex, but he ignores it, adding," You're right, those girls probably only joined and kiss her ass so they don't get targeted."  
"Probably." I state, leaving the conversation there. I don't feel any need to continue it. What these girls fail to realize is, neither Rex or Ryan will actually get to pick who they get to go out with and later marry, because they'll have to marry someone of their own social standing. Well, they could, but when their parents decide it's time, they'd have to break up with her. The same goes for me, I can't go out with just anyone either. In fact, I'm supposed to choose one of the two brothers to marry by the time I graduate.  
I do love them both very much, but not like that. It's a subject we never talk much about, because we're all friends, so it's hard to imagine having to switch from friendship to being more than friends. Probably best that we don't speak of it anyway, because if someone was to overhear the conversation, then word would spread like wildfire. Just imagining word getting out that I am not just a childhood friend, but their fiance, makes me shake my head to free it from these thoughts. If questions of how I managed to achieve engagement to them, came up, that would bring more trouble than it's worth. I don't want to have to explain my background to anyone.  
"What's wrong? What things are you thinking about, to make you shake your head out of nowhere?" Ryan asks, after watching me in silence, as he eats his date scone. I pull myself out of my musings, and smile, while Rex gives him a disgusted look for talking with food in his mouth. "It's nothing to worry about, just over-thinking some things again. " I finish my sandwich and put the rest of my food back into my schoolbag for later.  
"Finish what's in your mouth before speaking." Rex grumbles, with a look of disgust on his face, cutting off Ryan before he can say anything more. I can't help but laugh, Rex can sometimes be a little too serious, and the look on his face is kind of funny.  
"Ebony, don't laugh, you'll encourage his bad manners." he scolds lightly, shaking his head, making the loose side bangs of his silky, black, mid -shoulder-blade length hair, get in his face. He quickly, brushes them out of the way, before I can say anything. Both he and Ryan have long hair, the difference between them being the colour. Ryan's is chocolate brown. Rex tended to have his tied back in a ponytail, with his shorter side bangs left loose, while Ryan left his down most of the time.  
"While it is bad manners, loosen up a bit Rex, it's just us, and it isn't like we're actually seeing what he's eating." I point out. At that moment the bell rings for the next class, saving me from anymore of Rex's scolding, before I add,"Anyway, I need to get to my sewing class, later guys," as I get up from the table to head toward my class. They also had another class to go to.

 


End file.
